1930sfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:QueenoftheCapes
Welcome! Hi QueenoftheCapes -- we are excited to have The 1930s Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The 1930s Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi QueenoftheCapes, I just found the 1930s wiki through TV Tropes, and being a fan of the '30s myself, I'm glad to see that the Wiki Rule applies to that decade. I'd be happy to help you with it; just tell me what types of things you'd like to add to it. And just so you know, my knowledge of the decade is mostly popular culture oriented; I'm familiar with several movies from the '30s (both before and after the Hays Code), I'm slightly versed in '30s slang, I know a bit about the radio programming (and networks), and I've got a fair knowledge of newspaper comics from the period. I'm also fairly familiar with the goings-on in Europe during the decade. Like I said, I'm happy to help in any way I can! -Dynamite Eleven 04:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Logo? A thought occurs--this wiki needs a logo of some sort! You know, for added punch. The Wikia logo just doesn't seem to fit. I'm not entirely sure what Wikia's image requirements are for wiki logos, but I'd be happy to design one in my spare time. Just let me know what kind of logo would be best (I was thinking maybe something along the lines of Art Deco inspired, but we'll see). --Dynamite Eleven 03:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *My initial thought was something close to the King Kong opening titles...Art Deco designs on either side, with "The 1930s Wiki" in the center, in period typeface. The Art Deco design would be something close to this or this; and the whole thing could be in color, B&W, or even sepia. --Dynamite Eleven 04:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ** Cool stuff. I'll work on something this weekend (or during any free time this week) and get back to you. If you have any other ideas that you think might improve the final product, drop me a line. * Ok, here is a possible logo. I ran it through a grainy filter, and it kinda looks like something from an old '30s movie. And it sorta blends the Art Deco with that Hollywood spotlight effect (kinda like the old RKO screens), which I think looks nice. I also went ahead and made a tiny version (and it looks excellent in 155x155), although I wasn't able to upload to (only an admin can). So since you have final say, I thought I'd get your opinion first. --Dynamite Eleven 04:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ** Minor wrinkle: I couldn't upload the smaller version to , as it's protected and I'm not an admin, but I did upload the smaller version to File:Wiki1.png. So it's on here, at least. *shrug* Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (talk) 23:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Still there? I've been lurking around the wiki for a bit but I haven't seen you around. Are you still monitoring it at all? --Dynamite Eleven 03:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC)